Yunnie! Marry Me!
by ninanutter
Summary: Yunnie, marry me... Let me make you happy... :: ONE SHOT :: YunJae :: Warning! OOC/Yaoi/BL/NC-21/Smut/Lemon/DLDR


Bacalah petunjuk di bawah ini terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca

You have been warned !

..

..

**Title: Yunnie! Marry Me!**

**Length: One shot **

**Pairing: YunJae ( YunHo x JaeJoong )**

**Warning: 21+, OOC, typos, yaoi, boys love, boy x boy, PWP, NC-21, smut, lemon, DLDR**

.

No bashing ! No flame !

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Cassie/fans yang mencintai DB5K/TVXQ5/Toho5hinki Please respect my fan fiction. Enjoy the story, people~

.

* * *

"Joongie chagi, kapan Yunho akan melamarmu?" tanya Kim Hyoyeon pada anaknya, Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang berusia dua puluh tahun tertegun. Tanpa ada peringatan apa pun, umma-nya yang enerjik ini bertanya begitu padanya di kala mereka sarapan bersama. Beruntung Jaejoong tidak tersedak bacon yang dikunyahnya. Pagi ini mereka memang sarapan ala Inggris dengan bacon dan telur.

Kim Hyoyeon seorang janda yang berusia tiga puluh delapan tahun. Dia menikah pada usia enam belas tahun dan melahirkan Jaejoong pada usia delapan belas tahun. Suaminya yang kaya raya meninggalkan harta yang sangat banyak. Mampu untuk menghidupi mereka hingga tujuh turunan.

"U-umma, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Joongie kan masih dua puluh tahun. Yunho juga masih dua puluh enam tahun." Yunho adalah namjachingu Jaejoong.

Hyoyeon yang sibuk mengelap bibirnya minum jus jeruk untuk menetralkan rasa yang tertinggal di bibirnya akibat mengunyah telur. "Omong kosong. Umma sudah _'dijebol'_ oleh appa-mu ketika berusia enam belas tahun."

"U-umma, language please. The maids are listening."

Dia melirik lima orang pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja mereka. Jaejoong sedikit kuatir dengan umma-nya yang memang ceplas ceplos. Bagaimana pun dia adalah sang nyonya rumah. Sudah seharusnya dia bersikap anggun.

Umma-nya mengibaskan tangan ke udara. "Ignore them," ujarnya meremehkan.

Jaejoong menghela napas.

"Pokoknya Yunho harus segera menikahimu. Umma tidak mau tahu."

"Ummaa~ Kami kan baru berpacaran enam bulan saja," rengek Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Yunho bertemu dalam suatu acara amal yang dihadiri oleh kaum jet set, termasuk dihadiri oleh keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung. Waktu itu Hyoyeon dan Jaejoong yang hadir, sedangkan dari keluarga Jung hadir Yunho beserta Jessica, Nicole dan Krystal, ketiga adik perempuan Yunho yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah di Amerika dan mulai belajar menangani bisnis keluarga mereka di Korea. Orang tua Yunho sendiri memilih pensiun, bersenang-senang keliling dunia dan menyerahkan bisnis kepada anak-anak mereka.

"Keluarga Jung pasti ingin putra mereka satu-satunya bahagia." Hyoyeon melancarkan 'serangan'-nya lagi. Dia menatap wajah putranya dari balik gelas jusnya. Dia tahu Jaejoong sangat sensitif dengan kata bahagia. Hyoyeon sangat tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah anak yang manis dan selalu ingin membuat orang-orang yang disayanginya bahagia, terutama Yunho-nya.

"Baiklah umma. Nanti Joongie akan menghubungi Yunnie. Sekarang Joongie berangkat dulu." Diciumnya pipi umma-nya dan dia berangkat ke kampus.

"Hati-hati." Hyoyeon mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke pintu depan rumah mereka yang megah.

Ketika istirahat siang, Yunho menjemput Jaejoong di kampus dan mengajaknya makan siang di restoran Italia langganan mereka.

"Yunnie..."

"Yes Boo?" jawab Yunho lembut. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Yunnie Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. "Yunnie cinta Joongie kan?"

"Loh waeyo Boo? Kenapa menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja, Yunnie."

"Hmm. Iya." Yunho mencium tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Then Marry me, Yunnie. Let me make you happy..."

"Harusnya Yunnie yang mengatakan itu. Bukan Joongie. Kim Jaejoong, will you marry me?"

.

Yunho melamar Jaejoong di restoran Italia siang itu juga. Besok malamnya keluarga Jung berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim. Mereka menyepakati bahwa pernikahan akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi. Sebulan itu menjadi waktu yang sangat sibuk bagi kedua keluarga. Jaejoong pun pindah ke rumah Yunho supaya lebih mudah mengurus segala sesuatunya.

Tiga hari menjelang pernikahan, Yunho mengadakan _bachelor party._ Itu pun karena dipaksa oleh teman-temannya. _'Sebentar lagi kau akan memasuki kehidupan pernikahan yang membosankan dan meninggalkan kehidupan bujangan yang menyenangkan, jadi wajib bersenang-senang untuk terakhir kalinya.'_ Begitu alasan mereka. Yunho yang perutnya lemah dan tidak biasa minum pun dipaksa minum untuk merayakan hari-hari terakhir sebagai orang single (?) Ketika pulang di malam hari, dia sudah agak mabuk.

"Joongie~" teriak Yunho di pintu kamar mereka. Jaejoong yang sedang menggosok gigi di kamar mandi segera menyudahi aktivitasnya. Dia melihat Yunho berdiri limbung di pintu kamar.

"Yunnie!" Dipapahnya tunangannya itu menuju ranjang mereka.

"Joongie~ Aku ingin 'itu'~" Yunho meracau. Kepalanya sedikit berputar.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Selama ini mereka memang belum pernah melakukan _this-and-that._

"Ta-tapi Yun"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Yunho mencium Jaejoong. Secara otomatis Jaejoong menyambut ciumannya dan memeluk lehernya. Jaejoong terengah-engah.

"Yunnie~ " panggilnya manja.

Entah sejak kapan baju mereka berdua sudah berserakan di lantai. Ciuman Yunho kini beralih kepada kedua nipple Jaejoong. Dijilatnya hingga mengeras. Tangan Yunho pun tak tinggal diam. Dia bergerak ke bawah hingga menemukan junior kekasihnya. Menggenggam dan mengocoknya. Mulanya perlahan, makin lama makn beritme.

"Nngg Yuunnn~~" Jaejoong sibuk mendesah. Sebentar saja dia sudah klimaks dan berbaring terengah-engah.

"Sekarang giliranku." Yunho menyusupkan bantal di bawah pantat Jaejoong. Setelah itu dia memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang namja cantik itu, menyusul dua jari lainnya.

"Yuunn~ Langsung saja~" pinta Jaejoong tak sabar.

Yunho menggenggam juniornya sendiri dan mengocoknya hingga membesar diluar ukuran normal. "Aku masukkan sekarang. Tahan, Boo." Junior Yunho pun menembus lubang Jaejoong untuk pertama kali.

Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Jaejoong berteriak. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

.

Keesokan paginya Hyoyeon dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Jaejoong ke rumah keluarga Kim.

"Loh Joongie kenapa pulang kemari? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

Jaejoong memeluk umma-nya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. "Ummaa~ Hikss Joongie tidak jadi menikah saja. Junior Yunho sa sangat besar. Joongie kesakitan." Tampang Jaejoong berubah horor. Tampang umma-nya berubah lebih horor lagi.

"Apaaa?"

.

**~ The End ~**

.

* * *

.  
**April-18-2013**

Apa ini? Ini apa? YJS jangan bunuh sayaaa hohooo~~ /_\  
Pingin bikin FF kurang dari 1.000 kata dan beginilah jadinya ._.v Jangan lupa baca juga cerita saya yang lain:

- "Love Me, Love Me Not" (MinJae, yaoi, BL, 18+)  
- "The Way You Are" (HoMin, genderswitch, 18+)  
- See You On The Other Side (YunJae, genderswitch, 18+)

Last but not least, RnR please ^_^

Terima kasih

.

**-Nina-**

Twitter: ninanutter (NO FOLLOWBACK but I do reply mentions)  
Tumblr: ninanutter116

.


End file.
